Tobey's Dream
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: Tobey dreams he is a hot teenager. Will he win Wordgirl's heart
1. Chapter 1

_Alright story number 3 this one I did to be funny and again I own nothing. _

_Tobey's Dream _

_One night after Tobey got grounded again for trying to destroy the city. He decided to go to bed and he went to sleep. He started dreaming he was suddenly in at a high school he went to a mirror and he was shocked he was very tall, skinny, and he was wearing black rectangular glasses, a black t-shirt, a black wrist watch, jeans, white socks, and black tennis shoes. He said," Whoa I'm hot!" Suddenly he realized his voice had gotten lower. He went along with it and walked down the hallways all the girls swooned and all the guys were astonished. He grinned as he continued to walk to one his honor classes and of course Becky was there so he decided to seat next to her. Becky was wearing the same outfit, but she was a tiny bit taller. Becky stared at Tobey she felt attracted to him, but she kept it to herself then Tobey gave her a funny look. He thought if everyone thinks that I'm this hot then Wordgirl will soon be all mine! He grined at his thought. After a few hours he went to the courtyard he was a little bored so he summed his robots to destroy the fair city. Becky knew what he going to do so she quickly changed to Wordgirl. She flew to stop him, but when she looked at him she felt very strange, but snapped out of it and she was about to punch the robot when it grabbed her. She couldn't break free, because the robot was made of Lexonite. Tobey looked at her admiring her strength she finally felt like giving up she looked at him doing a smirk. Tobey knew that she couldn't win this one. So he decided to release her. She looked at his hot teenage face and she felt like she wanted to kiss him stupid hormones. Tobey knew she was finally having a crush on him. Wordgirl went on the roof of the building he was on to get him to stop using his robots she said," I give up you finally win, but please turn off your robots." Everyone gasped. Tobey used this moment to wrap his arms around her and his was about to kiss her when suddenly out of no where Huggy came in and he tackled Tobey and he snatched his remote. Tobey couldn't belive this and Narrator was laughing at Tobey. Then he got angry and started yelling, "SHUT UP YOU! AND YOU GIVE ME BACK MY REMOTE YOU STUPID PEST!" he snatched the remote from Huggy and made his robot smack him and Huggy went flying. Luckily Wordgirl saved him from falling to the ground. Tobey was still angry he used his robot to grab Wordgirl and Huggy in each of the robot's hands. They both struggled in the robot's grasp, but it was no use the robot was to powerful. _

_Oh no What will Wordgirl do? Hey, my first cliff hanger._

_Oh well I'll finish this later._


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I thought of a good twist for this story and again I own nothing. This is chapter two I thought this part would be more accurate for Tobey's attitude in the series and in my story okay time for chapter 2

Has Tobey won?

Tobey stared at his weak rival/crush Wordgirl He thought this is to good to be true. I must be dreaming wait….. I am dreaming and since I'm dreaming I can do whatever I want and make this universe my own at least until I wake up in reality. He gave an mischievous smirk. Wordgirl was shocked that Tobey figured that out. He paused a moment to think. Hmmmmm…..I know I'll put a lexinite necklace on Wordgirl. Suddenly the necklace he imagined was on Wordgirl neck a she couldn't take it off.

Huggy tried to get the necklace off Wordgirl. Tobey gave a dirty look at Huggy. "Oh no you don't!" snap! Huggy got put into a indestructible cage. "Nice try Huggy, but in my universe no one stops me!" Huggy gulped at what Tobey said. Tobey thought again Hmmm…. I know snap! Suddenly the whole fair city looked very gloomy and depressing Tobey said, "Well….. that wasn't what I was going for, but its close enough." He looked at his new world and he thought Hmm… Now to cause destruction MWAHAHA! Suddenly a army of robots showed up and a huge palace showed up and suddenly he was handcuffed to Wordgirl. He looked at her and said, "So are you enjoying yourself sweetie?" Wordgirl wanted to say No, but instead she said, "Oh course Tobey." Then she hugged him. Then Tobey was about to kiss Wordgirl lips when he finally woke up. "DARN IT!" he yelled he got angry and then he went back to sleep.

Okay that's it I hoped you enjoyed this.


End file.
